


Louder Than Gods Revolver

by DryadOffical (Gameiplier)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Now he’s left to himself and currently has no idea what he wants to do. So he does what he usually does when he’s bored, turns the radio up just a tad more, and grabs a sketchbook and pencil. Jack sits himself on the couch, wraps one of Sammy’s flannels around his shoulders and gets to sketching.





	Louder Than Gods Revolver

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this after my internet went out last night and it's short and sweet, because I wanted to write something, so this came out of my brain. I'm dumb gay for any fics that are a happy after with Jack and Sammy together, so that's what I write. 
> 
> Title was supposed to be for a longer work that I ended up abandoning because I realized while I was writing it that it wasn't healthy for me to write because of some of the subject matter I was going to be writing about, but I feel like I still wanted to use the title and I'm a damn emo so I had to. I know it's not really relating to the story at hand, but oh well.

Sammy felt a soft kiss pressed to the side of his head, and even though he wanted to get up and follow the touch, he could tell it was cold out. So he buried himself deeper under the thick blankets that cover him and the rest of the best. He hears the snort from the other side of the bed, and the mattress dipping again and a heavy weight against his back. 

 

“You can’t say in bed all day, Sammy.” Comes Jack’s voice close to his ear. “You have work.” Jack kisses his cheek a couple times, tempting his fiancé to at least kiss him. 

 

“Five more minutes.” Sammy grumbles, but still turns his head to kiss Jack, wrapping one arm around the lanky man, holding him against his chest. 

 

Jack didn’t sleep as much as he used to, even two years after he was brought back. But recovery was slow, and Sammy is just happy the night terrors have halted at least a little bit. There were days where Jack got confused, either thought it was before he went missing, or thought he was... wherever Jack was when he was missing.  

 

Jack pulled back the blankets from Sammy and ignored the little grumble from his partner as he plants himself on top of Sammy, knowing that even his skinny self won’t be able to replace a blanket. But he still puts both of his hands on either side of Sammy’s face, kissing all over. Sammy laughs and rests his hands on Jacks back, holding him close. 

 

Later, Jack presses on last kiss to Sammy’s collarbone through his shirt as the other man leaves for work. He knows he’ll be up listening to the show, Chet’s Jazz Corner playing at the moment on the second hand radio they have in the kitchen of their apartment. 

 

“Love you.” Sammy whispers, dipping down only slightly to kiss Jack on the cheek, Jack batting at him playfully. 

 

“Love you, too.” Jack whispers just as softly back, a soft smile on his face as the door shuts behind Sammy. 

 

Now he’s left to himself and currently has no idea what he wants to do. So he does what he usually does when he’s bored, turns the radio up just a tad more, and grabs a sketchbook and pencil. Jack sits himself on the couch, wraps one of Sammy’s flannels around his shoulders and gets to sketching. 

 

Nowadays it’s more abstract things, things he can slightly remember from the void, what he thinks Debbie looks like even though he’s only seen brief glimpses of her. And something he thinks the Shadowmaker looks like, mostly a black shape of a person but with burning eyes that even when drawn, brings back the memories. Jack rips that page out and throws it onto the floor for now, instead focusing on something more calming to draw as he hears Sammy and Ben’s voices fill the apartment as their show starts. 

 

So he starts with Ben, sketching the younger man, focusing on trying to get his soft brown curls right, the way his eyes and nose crinkle when he laughs and smiles deeply. Next he works on Emily, focusing on the slight crookedness of her nose that he loves to draw so much to the mole under one eye and on her cheek. 

 

Next is Troy, from his short slowly graying hair, to the smile lines that are growing more and more prominent as the years go on, that Jack has only seen for two years, but know so well with how much he’s around the man. Then comes other members of King Falls, from Ron, who at the moment is one of his favorites to draw, because the man is so expressive with everything and anything he does. He was the next friend he made when Jack was doing well enough to meet other people

 

He liked that Ron was so open, so proud of himself, and Jack saw himself in the man and they got along very quickly, they were both open about who and what they were, and he was happy to share that with another person, that wasn’t his sister for once. 

 

Lily was next, easy to draw because he had been drawing her since he could draw. An almost carbon copy of him, his wonderful twin who constantly teased him about the fact that he was an hour younger than her. She still teased him a little bit about his supernatural fixation, but not like she used to, back when she was a skeptic on the show. 

 

Sammy is last, when the show is coming to an end and he gets a little anxious because Jack didn’t realize how much time had passed. He could just tell Sammy that he slept a little bit, got up, and met Sammy and Ben at the diner. It would be fine. 

 

But drawing Sammy was also second nature to him, Jack had drawn him so many times, when he was sleeping or when they were in the studio pre their relationship and he was bored when Lily and Sammy were playfully arguing. He loved drawing Sammy, from the hook of his nose to the grey in his hair, everything was etched into his memory like his face was etched into the paper. 

 

Jack closes up his sketchbook and stands, going to he and Sammy’s room to put on something a little more than sweats and a shirt of Sammy’s. He goes for loose jeans that might have been his, but honestly he can’t remember right now. A t-shirt, and a jacket to go over it. He turns off the radio and shuts off the lights, leaving one small one on in the living room, before he walks out the door and locks it, heading to his car and driving to the diner. He stands, leaning against his car, watching as the sun goes up, as he waits for Sammy and Ben to get there. 

 

Troy shows up a little bit after him, grinning wide when he sees Jack, patting the man on the shoulder as he stands next to him. 

 

“What are ya doin’ standin’ in the cold morning air when you could get on inside and be warm?” 

 

“Thought I’d surprise Sammy and Ben for when they get here, don’t want them to look over me when I’m inside, figured this would be easier.” Jack shrugs and Troy nods in understanding, leaning on the other side of him, waiting as well. He really liked Troy, the sheriff three years running and a just all around great god damn person to have as a friend. 

 

They only have to wait a little bit longer before a car is pulling into the parking lot, right next to Jack’s. Ben gets out first and waves, coming around the car to hug Jack, which Jack gladly returns, laughing at the shorter man. 

 

“Hey there Ben.” 

 

“What are you doing here?” Ben asks after pulling back from the hug, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans

 

“Woke up after a little bit of sleep, thought I’d meet you all down here for some breakfast. Ever since coming here the first time, I really can’t get enough of those pancake puppies.” Jack grins and his eyes move from Ben’s to Sammy’s, smiling at his partner. 

 

“Well as long as you got some sleep.” Sammy says, looking like the worried man he’s always been since Jack got back. Jack nods, smiling a little softer than before. 

 

“I did. Now come on, let’s get some good homemade breakfast.” 

 

The four of them go inside, Jack sitting on the outside of the booth, Sammy at the window, Ben and Troy sitting on opposite sides. Since getting back, eve two years later, Jack is still somehow always hungry, yet never really gains weight. He puts it off as some weird side effect of the void and lets himself go wild when he’s hungry, which… is a lot. 

 

Through the meal, he eats all of his pancake puppies and then steals Sammy’s bacon, dragging it through the sweet maple syrup as he talks to Ben. Sammy is quiet as usual, a hand on Jack’s knee under the table, the extent of the pda Sammy’s comfortable with. 

 

Even in King Falls, after all this time, Sammy is still taking his time when it comes to affection in public, he’s worked up to handholding in certain situations, when they’re with close friends or alone, but he still wants to work on it when they’re in more of a public situation. Which Jack is okay with, he’s always been okay with it. He’s been with Sammy for years, friends with him for so long as well, he knows the man like the back of his hand, and would never want to make Sammy uncomfortable. Jack couldn’t handle something like that. 

 

But this was nice, the warm weight of Sammy’s hand on his knee was just enough, because Jack knew Sammy was there, that he was real and he was okay. That they both were okay and alive, and together once again after so goddamn long. A small spike of panic works its way through Jack and he drops one hand to put over Sammy’s, who looks at him with an eyebrow cocked slightly. Jack just curls his hand around Sammy’s and squeezes, the tension dropping from his shoulders when Sammy squeezes back. 

 

It’s another hour before they all pay for the food and leave, Sammy getting into the passenger seat of Jack and his car after saying goodbye to Ben and Troy. The two of them drive home and get back to the house, small and cozy and all to themselves. Once in the comfort of their own home, Sammy wraps his arms around Jack’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. 

 

“Now, do you wanna tell me if you actually slept?” Sammy whispers against his skin, looking at his partner. Jack bites his bottom lip and shakes his head slowly.

 

“I… well. I was drawing and time got away from me. Was listening to the show and didn’t realize what time it was until it was ending.” Sammy sighs, pulling Jack closer to his chest and kissing the top of his head. 

 

“Hon, you know as well as I do, sleep is real important. You don’t get enough as is, so I’m gonna lay on you until you fall asleep today, no complaints.” Sammy starts hauling Jack to their room and Jack starts laughing and pulling away from the other man. 

 

“Noooo! I refuse.” He manages to break from Sammys grasp and still heads for the bedroom, diving headfirst into the mattress and rolling over to look at Sammy, who’s standing in the doorway, grinning. 

 

“You say no yet you dive into the bed like a kid who’s home alone.” 

 

“Well I am tired but I’m also cold and wanna cuddle.” Jack pouts a little bit and pushes back the blankets to pat the matress, nodding his head for Sammy to join him.

 

“You’re the weirdest man I have chosen to pick for my partner.” Sammy rolls his eyes and changes out of his ‘work’ clothes into a t-shirt and just his boxers before getting into the bed, Jack rolling onto his side to wrap an arm around Sammy.

 

“Yes but you’re here forever now, no take backs.” Jack kisses Sammy’s cheek and grins, resting his chin on Sammy’s chest. 

 

“Don’t think I would have anyone else.” Sammy smiles back, cupping Jack’s cheek, rubbing his thumb under his eye gently. 

 

“Good. Because I don’t think I could have anyone else after all we’ve been through.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna yell at me about kfam and stuff like that, maybe request a little drabble I may or may not get around to but appreciate having ideas, I'm @ron-begley on tumblr!


End file.
